spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Ulfric Stormcloak
. |race = Nord |gender = Male |eyes = Green |hair = Brown |birth = 4E 149Ulfric mentions that he started his training with the Greybeards when he was just a lad, and that he stayed with them for almost 10 years before the Great War took place. |death = 4E 201 |location = Eastmarch |homeland = Skyrim |faction = Stormcloaks Cyrodiilic Legion (previously)Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak |affiliation = Stormcloaks Skyrim Eastmarch Thalmor (previously) |family = Stormcloak Clan |rank = Leader of the Stormcloaks Jarl of Windhelm Cyrodiilic Legion Veteran |title = The Bear of Markarth''The Bear of Markarth'' Ulfric the Pretender }} Ulfric Stormcloak is a Nord from Skyrim. He is the son of Hoag, the previous Jarl of Eastmarch.Dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak Since 4E 176 Ulfric has been leading a Civil War against the Cyrodiilic Empire,Dialogue with Igmund which escalated after he killed High King Torygg in 4E 201.Dialogue with Hadvar However Ulfric was killed by Marcella Septim, which she was shouted upon, and the Cyrodiilic Empire at the Siege of Windhelm; thus the civil war was ended and peace was restored in Skyrim. Jarl Elisif the Fair was declared as rightful High Queen after Ulfric's death.When Elisif was crowned High Queen as rightful ruler in Skyrim, other monarchs in Tamriel like Empress Marcella Septim of Cyrodiil, King Larethahl Elsinlock of Summerset Isles (which Empire's arch-enemy), High Queen Sybihna of Wayrest and King Redoran Helseth of Morrowind were approved Elisif's accession. His death caused the surviving Stormcloaks to either captured, killed, or went home in disappointment and the Stormcloaks dissolved in at the start of the Fifth Era. By game *Ulfric Stormcloak (Skyrim) *Ulfric Stormcloak (Legends) History Early life and the Great War When Ulfric was young, he was chosen by the Greybeards to study with them. He was meant to become a Greybeard himself. After almost 10 years of training, Ulfric had learned the Unrelenting Force and Disarm Shout,Ulfric Stormcloak's Shouts in then the Great War broke out between the Empire and the Third Aldmeri Dominion. Ulfric decided to take part in the Great War on the side of the Empire, where he fought alongside Legate RikkeDialogue with Legate Rikke and Galmar Stone-Fist.Dialogue with Galmar Stone-Fist During the war, Ulfric was captured by the Thalmor during their campaign for the White-Gold Tower, and interrogated by Elenwen, who later became the ambassador to Skyrim.Dialogue with Elenwen Ulfric was led to believe that the information he provided led to the fall of the city, though it had in fact fallen before Ulfric had broken.Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak After the interrogation Ulfric was allowed to escape. The aftermath of the Great War After the Great War ended, Ulfric was back in Skyrim and had established a millitia. He and the Thalmor had also established direct and cooperative contact, with which he proved his worth as an asset to the Thalmor. Ulfric and the Thalmor staged the so-called Markarth Incident, which was particularly valuable from their point of view regarding Skyrim. Ulfric attacked Markarth and drove out the Reachmen, restoring Markarth to Nordic rule which was particularly valuable to the Thalmor regarding Skyrim, though it resulted in Ulfric becoming uncooperative to direct contact. The Markarth Incident took place as part of the aftermath of the Great War. The Reach was one of the Holds drained of troops. With Markarth in a greatly weakened state, the natives of the Reach, the Reachmen, claimed the city. With the Imperial Legions still being in Cyrodiil as a result of the Great War, the Jarl of Markarth, Hrolfdir, could not turn to them for aid. As an alternative, he found Ulfric Stormcloak and his millitia. While the Reachmen were making overtures to make peace with the Empire, and be recognised as a legitimate kingdom, Hrolfdir was arranging an agreement with Ulfric. Hrolfdir and Ulfric eventually came to an agreement, Ulfric demanded he and his millitia would be allowed to worship Talos again,Alvor, the blacksmith in Riverwood during states that the Talos ban was not enforced until Ulfric started agitating about it. and in return the Stormcloaks would take back the city. Hrolfdir promised that Talos worship would be allowed in Markarth, and so the Stormcloaks marched on Markarth. Ulfric and his militia were said to have been relentless when they took over Markarth, with Ulfric saying "You are with us, or you are against Skyrim." It is said that many of the native Reachmen were killed by Ulfric through executions,Dialogue with Nepos the Nose though Hrolfdir also played a part in this.Dialogue with Braig After the Legions had returned home from the Great War, they were blocked entrance into Markarth until they too accepted Ulfric's term of free Talos worship. With the rumors of deaths rising by the day in the city, the Empire accepted the deal and were permitted entry. The Empire and Markarth's Jarl hoped the Thalmor would not find out. When they did find out about it, they demanded Ulfric and his militia be arrested or the Empire risking plunging into a new Great War.Dialogue with Cedran The choice was clear, and Ulfric and his entire militia were imprisoned. The Stormcloaks, Skyrim Civil War, and High King Torygg As a result of the Markarth Incident, the millitia Ulfric had used to conqeur Markarth from the Reachmen were now turned into a rebellious group, known as the Stormcloaks. These Stormcloaks started the Civil War in Skyrim under Ulfric's demand. The name "Stormcloak," according to some, refers to the last name of Ulfric, and was meant as a mockery by the members of the Legion to belittle the Stormcloak's cause.Dialogue with Stormcloak Commanders Others state that the name was created by the Stormcloaks themselves to show Ulfric's ambition for the throne. Regardless of the origins of the name, the Stormcloaks gladly accepted being named after Ulfric, and wear the name with pride. During his time in prison, his father, Hoag died. Ulfric was allowed to leave prison as a result. After this Ulfric made his way back to Windhelm and the people there set him on the throne. One of the deeds that Ulfric did as Jarl was force the Argonian population outside the city walls via a decree,Dialogue with Scouts-Many-Marshes and segregate the Dunmer population to the Gray Quarter.Dialogue with Ambarys RendarDialogue with Aval AtheronDialogue with Malthyr ElenilDialogue with Alfarinn Ulfric also did not act if a group of Argonians, Dunmer refugees,As an example, Refugees' Rest, a place for Dunmer refugees to meet missing relatives, is overrun by Frost Trolls. or a Khajiit Caravan is ambushed,Ghosts in the Storm''Another example is the dead Khajiit Caravan located at Steamcrag Camp. only sending aid or investigating when Nords are being threatened.Dialogue with Brunwulf Free-Winter He also continued waging the Skyrim Civil War from Windhelm, originally being rather unsuccesful, and not gaining a lot of support, the Empire did not pay much attention to Ulfric. Some skirmishes were fought between the Stormcloaks and Imperials,Dialogue with Vulwulf Snow-ShodDialogue with Nura Snow-Shod even outside Windhelm itself,Dialogue with Solaf but the war had not yet fully escalated. The High King at the time, Istlod, had held Skyrim together for 25 years, and following his death the Moot was held.Dialogue with Sybille Stentor Though Istlod's son, Torygg had, by tradition, a justified claim to the thronePocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim'' he still allowed the Moot to meet. Ulfric was at this Moot, and he spoke of Skyrim's indepence in terms just shy of treason, for which Torygg greatly respected the man. Torygg was elected as High King by the Jarls of Skyrim, and would rule until his death in 4E 201. In 4E 201, Ulfric Stormcloak asked for an audience with the High King and the Court of Solitude. The people thought that, because Ulfric wanted independence, he would ask Torygg to declare independence from the Empire, but instead, Ulfric challenged Torygg to a Traditional Nordic Duel. By Nord tradition, once such a challenge is issued in court, the High King has to accept, or risk another Moot meeting. Torygg died when Ulfric unleashed the Voice during the battle,Dialogue with Elisif the Fair though Ulfric himself claims it was his sword piercing Torygg's heart that killed him. Historically, such duels were vague in whether it was allowed to be fatal or not. Furthermore, Ulfric had also utilized the Thu'um in the duel, which some considered an unfair advantage and blasphemy of the Way of the Voice. Thus some considered Ulfric a murderer,Dialogue with General TulliusDialogue with Captain AldisDialogue with AlvorDialogue with Proventus AvenicciDialogue with Hold Guards while others in Skyrim considered it justified and a fair kill.Dialogue with Roggvir''Nords Arise!''Dialogue of GerdurDialogue of Greta Regardless of whether the kill was murder or not, the death of the High King got the Empire's attention, and the Old Holds joined Ulfric's cause. As a result of the civil war becoming a big obstacle, General Tullius got sent to Skyrim. Tullius turned things around for the Empire in the short months he had been in Skyrim. Before Tullius' arrival, Ulfric and his Stormcloaks had always managed to evade capture by the Imperial Legion. But under Tullius' leadership, the Imperial Legion became more organized and Ulfric got captured at Darkwater Crossing.Dialogue with Ralof Originally, Ulfric was meant to be transported back to Cyrodiil, but it was later decided that he would be executed at Helgen. At Helgen, Alduin made his first appearance since the Merethic Era, and in the chaos, Ulfric managed to escape. After the destruction of Helgen, Ulfric made his way back to Windhelm, where he continued to wage the Skyrim Civil War. The Jarls were upset that there was not a High King, and demanded the Moot to meet.Conversation between Galmar Stone-Fist and Ulfric Stormcloak But Ulfric did not allow it to meet as he did not want to risk Elisif, the Jarl of Solitude and widow of Torygg, to become High Queen. Season Unending and death In 4E 201, Empress Marcella Septim, on her quest to beat the World-Eater, needed to capture a dragon in Dragonsreach, the palace of the Jarl of Whiterun. As Dragonsreach is located in Whiterun, and Whiterun Hold was neutral in the Skyrim Civil War, the Jarl of Whiterun, Balgruuf the Greater, was hesitant to allow the Dragonborn to capture a dragon.Events of Season Unending The Jarl feared that if he made one wrong move, either the Stormcloaks or Imperials would try to invade his Hold.Dialogue with Balgruuf the GreaterIf the Skyrim Civil War is still ongoing post Battle for Whiterun, then depending on the Jarl, they will only agree to the plan if both the Stormcloaks and Imperials agree to a truce since they fear the opposing side would take advantage of the dragon attack to usurp Whiterun. At the Siege of Windhelm, Ulfric along with his right-hand man Galmar Stone-Fist were killed in action, Galmar were suffered and died from his wounds, while Ulfric confronted Marcella, which she was too weak and limply to contuning battle, and was badly wounded, she shouted with her thu'um, killing Ulfric as he plumbs to his death. Ulfric and Galmar were defeated, making Civil War in Skyrim ended after twenty-five year civil war. The Cyrodiilic Empire captured Windhelm, and destroyed the rebellion. Jarl Elisif the Fair was elected as High Queen and was crowned with a Jagged Crown. After the battle, Marcella sent her Nordic troops who in the Legion, that Ulfric deserves to be honor burial in Windhelm which Ulfric was soon to be buried at the Hall of the Dead. The aftermath of the civil war, the Stormcloaks fragmentated, then soon dissolved at the start of the Fifth Era. Notes Gallery Ulfric Jarl.png|Ulfric Stormcloak as he appears in . Ulfric Stormcloak (Legends) DWD.png|Ulfric Stormcloak's card from . Appearances * * References es:Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta